


You're walking through a forest

by Cumputer_glitches



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Depression, Gore, I mean you can interpret tom and edd's relationship however you want, Monsters, Organs, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Violence, canonically its all platonic, second person writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumputer_glitches/pseuds/Cumputer_glitches
Summary: You're walking through a ForrestYou're breathingThere's something on the ground. It's pulsing and contorting, beating like a heartIt's bigger than thatThe thing on the ground is breathingIt saw youRun





	1. Of bloods and baths, why do you still not listen

**Author's Note:**

> My life sux and I can't write for shit

You're walking through a forest, large baren trees and dark shady leave, birds cooing and tweeting from high up treetops with the faint scent of oak and pine in the air.

_You're looking for something._

You don't remember why you're out here. It has a strange atmosphere, as if it is some mix of your imagination of a dreamless sleep that lulls you into a false sense of comfort.

_You know it isn't true_

You scan the area, small traces of burnt bark and claw marks, nothing too bad. That is until you continue to walk down the pathway. Charred trees turning into heaps of ash the more you move. The birds are no longer singing for you, but screaming out for help. Their calls and tones out in pleas, begging for any creature to come put and end to their suffering. Whether it be setting them free or killing them

_You see it in the crater_

Your heart stops in your chest as you see something in a large crater, it's body contorting and pulsing, red running through it much like a heart. You move closer and see that it's much bigger. Noticing the large claws and the singed fangs, it's mouth gaping open as you see the charred black flesh of it's gums. You see it's abdomen rising and falling

_It's breathing_

You look down the creature's form, taking as many mental notes as you can. Your blood runs cold when you see a large and dark eye aimed towards you. You swore it was asleep.

_It sees you_

You back away as the monster begins to emerge, pulling it's limbs free from the dark dirt of the ground, it's body tangling and pulsing more as it stands. You stay there backing, but still

**_R U N_ **

You turn around and run back from where you entered, a loud human like scream being the only sound you hear. The birds are gone. The trees are scared. The wild life doesn't want to be near you. The forest soon turns to a dark haven of monsters and nightmares, the oh so friendly atmosphere turning dark and horrid as the screams of your past catch up.

_You can feel it behind you_

**_It's catching up_ **

**_R UN FASTER_ **

**_TOM , GOD, PLEASE JUST RUN FASTER OR IT'LL_ **

You wake up. Sweat is beading down your forehead as you check the alarm clock next to you. 

It's 4:27 AM

It's two days after you've shot down Tord

It's two days you've been seeing the red pulsing monster

It's been two days you still feel the dark and cold eyes staring at you.

You get up and face the day as if you aren't mentally scarred for fucking life and that red bastard didn't do anything to you.

At least you get your own room. 

You walk out to hear  knock at your door, and with an inaudible groan you open it to see the tall green hooded man on the other side.  
  
"Hello, Tom!" he says cheerfully, walking in once you've stepped aside to allow him inside. He sits on your couch, giving you the same old goofy smile. It's his trademark at this point.

That was, until he noticed your disheveled look, a frown settling on his features as you two stare at one another for a moment. He sits there, waiting as you walk over to him. You sit on his lap and he wraps his arms around you, holding you close to his own warm body and giving you a sense of comfort you've only ever felt these few times in your life.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks, earning a grunt to come from you as you bury yourself more into the scent of old cola and cat fuzz.

"It's nothing, but a dream.." You state, Edd frowning even more after that, knowing of the constant terrors that rattled your brain when you so much as fell asleep. He's there though.

He cares.

He'll watch over you.

Protect you.

Make sure you're safe from harm like an older brother.

_So why do you feel like you should run_

 

 


	2. He's here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're walking through a forest
> 
> You died

You're walking through a forest. The trees are frozen and blue, snow hangs over the chilled limbs as they point towards the pathway your feet tread on. You don't know this place, you've never been here before in your life! So why does it feel familier?

_You used to be friends back then. You, Matt, Edd......... **Tom**_

You continue on your pathway, the way you somehow got to. What were you even doing before coming here?... Did you even go out at all to end up here? You must have. It was the only explanation to your exhausted mind on how the fuck you could end up outside without being kidnapped

_He looked better back then. Sure he drank, but he wasn't a gross drunkard_

You soon begin to notice the much smaller things. As you walked farther down the path, more snow began to cover the dead trees, claw marks over them frozen in time by ice and snow. Frozen corpses lay at the trunk of the trees, blue bodies covered in snow. Some even had their eyes closed. They must've died in their sleep. Poor things

_Everything is blue_

Soon the thoughts of sadness turns to uneasiness. More corpses began to show up, some looking as if they were in pain moments before, deep claw marks going down a few, fresh blood painting the slow around them. One's guts was even frozen and covered. Your eyes widened as you continued on, the world around you taking a much sinister turn as you soon saw a giant crater in front of you.

_What is this doing here_

You walk closer, peering inside. The crater is filled with snow and ice, bit it doesn't keep you from seeing the frozen blue body laying in the middle. It's chest rose and fell slowly, showing it to at least be alive. You look at it's face. You stop.

_It doesn't have a fucking face_

_WHERE THE FUCK IS IT'S GODDAMN FACE_

You see a skull. That's it. A soft blue glow radiates from the hollow sockets and from out of the upper jaw. It's jaw is disconnected, most likely due to some kind of struggle with another creature. 

_but with what_

As if on cue the large beast begins to move, slowly rearing back on it's haunches as puffs of heated air escape the cold hard bone for a head. You back up slowly. It couldn't see you right? You find out that despite it's lack of eyes, yes. Yes, it could see you. 

_Run_

You turn around and run, a loud garbled scream of a cry echoing in the forest surrounding you. You hear sluggish steps behind you as it runs after you, the world around twisting and forming into a child's nightmare.

_Run faster!_

The corpses began to move and shift, their small furry hands reaching out as if they were trying to grab at you. Screams of agony and fury called out from the forest as eve the branches from the trees attempted to latch around your ankles and drag you off into the foreboding and dark abyss that was the cold and frozen forest.

_Oh god it's catching up_

The running becomes closer, you can just feet the fur tickle the back of your legs

_Oh god please no, please_

You can feel the heated puffs of the creature's breath

_God no  no no no nobononp0nonk PLEADE_

**_PLEASE PELSE PEAREO PEKE PLEEL EPLEDPEPp elae pPLED PLEAIE PLEASE PLEWLE PLKEW-_ **

You wake up

You're still in your army base. 

You're still alive and breathing, no deep bite wounds or wounds in general. 

_Other than your face._

_We don't talk about that._

It's 6:00

Your soldiers should be starting their day by now.

You get up and rummage through your drawers, grabbing your boxers and whatever other clothing items you'd need. It's become a routine at this point.

You suddenly stop. 

There's a picture of Tom in your drawer. Why is it there. You didn't put it there,

Something glows blue from behind you.

_You feel fur_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pftttpfif god I'm so sorry for anyone who's actually enjoying this I take way too fucken long to update shit


End file.
